The Perfect Gryffindor
by Cart
Summary: I gazed at her as she ate her breakfast. She was so graceful, so delicate with her movements. But she would never love me. She was the perfect Gryffindor. Loyal, brave, beautiful. And I was the perfect Slytherin. Ambitious, cunning….and evil. Tom RiddleOC
1. My Angel

I gazed at her as she ate her breakfast. She was so graceful, so delicate with her movements. But she would never love me. She was the perfect Gryffindor. Loyal, brave, beautiful. And I was the perfect Slytherin. Ambitious, cunning….evil. But I still loved her.

I pushed my porridge away with distaste. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the Great Hall. I saw my friend Jeremy get up and run after me.

"Tom, Tom! Where you're going? You didn't eat anything!" he shouted

God, could he be stupid at times. I felt like turning around and saying 'Of course I didn't eat my breakfast! The girl of my dreams will never love me! How do you think that makes me feel????' But of course I couldn't. How could I possibly tell my friends of my love for a Gryffindor?

"I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to class." I muttered.

"OK, great, I'll come with you. I wasn't feeling that hungry anyway." he said, running to keep up with my fast pace.

I grabbed my timetable out of my bag and looked at what I had. Great. Double Potions with Gryffindor. Could my life get any worse?

I stormed down to the dungeons and chucked my bag onto a table at the back. I sat down and checked through the homework just for something to do. Jeremy sat down next to me and started ranting on about some hot girl in Ravenclaw. I merely blocked him out, mumbling the occasional 'hmph'.

10 minutes later people started arriving for class. Alan, Stephan and Matt, my other friends trudged in.

"Hey Tom! What happened at breakfast?" Alan asked.

"I wasn't hungry." I replied.

"Really? Tom Riddle not hungry? That's a first. You normally eat like a horse." Stephan laughed.

"Yeah, well I wasn't hungry." I grumbled, my eyes fixed on the door, for she was yet to arrive.

Suddenly, there she was. My angel. In my opinion, the most beautiful thing in the world. She walked in, red faced with her boyfriend in tow. They'd probably just had a snogging session in a broom cupboard. My heart wrenched at that thought. She wasn't tall. She wasn't a supermodel. But in my mind she was. She was the shortest in our class. Her wavy brown hair was frizzy and unkempt, but she didn't care. Her name was Courtney Dandy and she was beautiful. Her smile lit up the room and her laugh was contagious.

"Tom? Tom? Hey? You home? What's up? You dozed off for a second there!" Matt said.

"Yeah, suppose I did." I replied lamely.

"OK class, pay attention! Seeing as the behaviour in this class hasn't been up to scratch, I will now be picking your partners." Professor Appidoch said. There was a collective groan as the Gryffindors at the front of the room, glared at the Slytherins seated up the back. Like it was all our fault. Well, maybe it was. But there was another reason why we couldn't be together. The traditional rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Now seeing as Headmaster Dippet encourages unity between the houses, I'll be pairing you up with someone from OUTSIDE your own house." There was another collective groan at this statement. "Now, the list is up here on the table so come and have a look at who I've partnered you up with!"

Everyone walked up to the table and there were more groans. I nervously waited my turn to see who I was with. When I finally got a glance at the paper I saw all my dreams come true as I glanced at that one piece of paper. Tom Riddle with Courtney Dandy. Finally, a chance to talk to her! I'd only managed a few short conversations with her ever since I fell in love with her. Most of these were at prefect meetings.

I headed to the table we were working at. She was already there; her arms folded glaring intensely at me with her green eyes.

"So, I'm partnered with you. Well, I've already gathered the ingredients for the Laughing Potion, so what about you chop the rosemary, and I'll get the cauldron ready." She commanded, instantly taking charge. I didn't mind, just to be near her was intoxicating. I nodded dumbly and started chopping the rosemary.

"So, do you like Potions?" she asked me after nearly five minutes of silence.

"Yes. I find it interesting." I said.

"Good." Courtney replied.

After another two minutes of silence I decided to break the silence this time.

"Do you?" I questioned.

"What?" she said, looking dumbfounded.

"Do you like Potions?" I said, gazing intently at her.

"Well, um, not really." She replied with a hint of a smile playing about her lips.

"OK. What subjects do you like?"

"Charms mostly. And astronomy, I think the night sky is fascinating. Don't you? I mean there is basically another world up there that hasn't been explored. It's wonderful!" she said. Her eyes lit up as she spoke. She looked so beautiful standing there looking right at me. I knew I would cherish that moment for the rest of my life.

"Yeah, astronomy is pretty good." I swallowed nervously before I asked my next question. "Do you like the Dark Arts?"

It was something I instantly regretted saying. A shadow crossed her eyes before she replied. "No, no I don't. I don't find the act of hurting people fascinating." She glared at me and then went back to the potion.

I kicked myself for being so forward with her. For just a moment there, we were getting along. We won't separated by our house, social circles, nothing. We just were able to talk. We didn't say a thing to each other for the rest of the lesson, unless it concerned the potion. We handed in the potion at the end of the lesson and got full marks for it. But I didn't care. I had had an opportunity with the girl of my dream and I'd ruined it.


	2. How she slowly kills me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series. Wish I did though.

**Author's Note: **Seeing as I received lots of hits and no reviews for my last chapter, (I also got added to the favorites list of someone's) I will not be updating until I receive a review, signed or anonymous I don't care, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!! I don't care if there constructive criticism. Suggestions would be welcome in the form of a review as I'm still not really sure where to continue it from here.

**Chapter 2: How she slowly kills me**

So there I was again. Staring at her while she ate her lunch. I was hurt. Before, when I'd been walking to the common room I'd heard her talking to her friends. What she'd said had cut me to my inner core.

(Flashback)

"So, we were standing there, me setting up the cauldron, him cutting the rosemary and we weren't talking. You know I hate moments of silence." she whispered. Her friends chuckled in reply. "So, I asked him whether he liked potions or not. You know polite conversation. And you know what he did; he snapped back "Yes, I find it interesting." I was really offended, I mean I was trying to make polite conversation with the guy, so I replied "Good." and went back to my work."

"What an asshole." I heard someone say.

"Yeah, I know." she replied, the hatred in her voice evident.

(End of flashback)

So, she thought she'd twist and turn my words did she? Well she was going to pay for that. I didn't snap at her. I would never snap at someone who is as beautiful as her.

"Tom, will you pass the bread?" Alan asked impatiently.

I passed it along as he said "So, what was it like working with Courtney Dandy?"

My fork froze in midair. "What?" I choked back.

"You know, that really popular girl from Gryffindor." he said.

"What? Oh her. Yeah, she's OK. I mean nothing special." I stammered.

"Yeah, well I was partnered with her stupid boyfriend. Trust me; you could never meet a guy who is dumber than he is. He didn't even know how to set up his own cauldron!" he exclaimed.

"Well, his girlfriends have been doing it for him since first year probably. I mean, Courtney has probably lasted the longest. She's only been with him since the beginning of the year and it's nearly Halloween. It must be a record for him." Matt said in a mock serious tone.

We all laughed at this, Jeremy nearly choking on his roast lamb.

"Hey Tom."

I looked up as I saw Stephanie Virnes standing near me. Stephanie was another Slytherin prefect. Tall and dark haired she was strikingly pretty, but nothing could compare to my angel.

"Hi." I replied.

"We've got a prefect meeting tonight. Do you remember?" she asked.

"No, no actually I didn't. What time?"

"8 o'clock."

"OK, fine I'll see you there."

"OK, um, bye!" she said with a small wave as she hurried back to her group of friends.

"She like you." Stephan stated.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Stephanie Virnes. She like you." he repeated.

"What? How?" I asked.

"You can tell. Coming up to you to tell you of a prefect meeting. That giggle. She couldn't take her eyes off you the whole time." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Right. Anyway, its time for Defence Against the Dark Arts! Lets go." I said, standing up and grabbing my bag. I looked over to Courtney. She was still there. Laughing and smiling. I knew I had to make her pay for what she said about me today. I then had a brainwave. After the prefect meeting tonight, perhaps I could get her alone and talk to her? Just talk and convince her that I was perfect for her. Even if it did take a bit of legilimency.

The prefects meeting dragged on as usual. Nothing exciting happened. As usual. I got to watch my angel. As usual. I got to sit next to her. Unusual. And by God does she wear a beautiful perfume. The meeting concluded at ten o'clock which was early.

There were no other Gryffindors present at the meeting so I knew she'd be walking back to the tower alone. All alone.

I stayed behind her. Not too close so she wouldn't be suspicious. I waited until we were in a corridor alone and then I contacted. Her mind's defenses were weak and easy to surpass and when I did pass them that there was more to Courtney Dandy than met the eye. She thought of herself as ugly, and was very different to the strong girl everyone knew. I convinced her to go into a nearby classroom, and I quickly followed.

I stared at her as she stood there. So pristine, so beautiful. And she was all mine. For the time being at least. And maybe beyond. How I loved her so. She wasn't skinny, she wasn't tall. But she was beautiful. Her long, wavy brown hair curled down to her shoulders, her eyes pierced the darkness that surrounded us, her lips full and moist gleaming in the moonlight.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked, stepping silently towards her, minimizing the distance between us.

"No." she said.

"It's because I love you. Because I want to be with you. Forever." I said.

"OK." She replied, stepping towards me.

I took another tentative step until our noses were touching. I then leaned forward and kissed her. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I wrapped my arm around her waist and drew her closer to me. I slid my tongue into her mouth loving the taste of her, wishing it would never end. But I knew it had to. I had to let go of her with my mind, in fear of damaging hers. I let go of her and pushed her out the door, erasing all memory of what'd happened in her mind. But I could never erase the memory of the taste of her lips on mine. But there was a memory I did plant in her mind. That Tom Marvolo Riddle might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note: **What did you think? Bad? Good? Never wrote a kissing scene before so tell me what you think!


End file.
